


mad, mad world

by arya_B



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mad Beauty, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arya_B/pseuds/arya_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny, magic. What drove them together? What drove them apart? Or can madness trace the paths of people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	mad, mad world

The first time they met, they were in between paths. He once had been a Mad Hatter, now just a forgotten mushroom seller, who had lost the mother of his daughter and was ready to forget about wonders and magic. She had been a princess, a sweet, brave and beautiful lady, who tried to save a man, just to get her heart shattered and that was about to get locked away by her father, dismissed as a mad girl.

They were bound to forget that tavern and their short conversation, a little and sweet moment of happiness. Yet some things would last, even if they wouldn’t remember where from, like the remains of a lost dream. Like the way his eyes shone when she mentioned how much she loved tea, or the feel of her hair when he touched one of her locks, to mentioned how nice would be her hat if he ever got the chance to make her one.

But their destinies were waiting. Soon, for her, an endless tower. And then, for him, an endless land of Wonders. And, then, for all of them, the curse, the craving for revenges and the lost of all hopes.

Till the day he saved her. Like a somewhat twisted knight, that delivered her to the arms of that heart-breaking heartbroken man. None of them remembered, yet something stood there, beyond revenges and curses. The flicker of an eye and the traces of long lost smiles. Something that would bring their ways back together, if some force was in place to allow so.

And magic was returning.

**Author's Note:**

> Written before series 2. Because everyone loves a bit of madness.


End file.
